El amor de mi vida
by Rose Malfoy-Black
Summary: Scorpius es un Slytherin. Rose es una Ravenclaw. Por obra del destino se conocen y descubren que son el uno para el otro... ¿Podrán amarse por siempre? ¿O es que aparecerá un obstáculo?- Mi primerfic!


**Hola, soy Rose Malfoy-Black!**

**Este es mi primer fic... es un one-shot.**

**Me encanta al parejita que hacen Rose-Scorpius!**

**Espero les guste la historia! :)**

**P.D.: tengan pañuelos a la mano porque llorarán... T-T  
**

* * *

**El amor de mi vida**

**Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
**

Rose Weasley se encontraba contra la pared fría de un aula vacía. Besando a Scorpius Malfoy. No conocía la fecha exacta en que todo aquello comenzó, solo sabía que era adicta a Scorpius, a sus labios, a sus ojos, a sus abrazos, a sus palabras... _¿Qué cómo demonios había llegado a esto, a estar con un Slytherin?_

**-FLASHBACK**-

Todo sucedió una tarde de noviembre, Rose se dirigía a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros que había tomado prestados, cuando se topo con algo que la hizo caer al suelo. Miro a su alrededor, sus libros estaban regados en el piso. Miro con furia al culpable de su caída. Era Scorpius Malfoy, el muchacho alto, fornido, rubio y de ojos grises de Slytherin. Nunca en su vida le había hablado por la advertencia de su padre Ron en primer año.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Malfoy?- le preguntó arisca desde el piso. El slytherin no se inmutó.

-¿Así que me llamas por mi apellido?- Scorpius la mira por unos instantes, en los que logra ponerle los pelos de punta a Rose. _¡Diablos! Tiene una mirada muy profun__da..._

-¿De qué otra forma podría llamarte?- Rose discimuló su nerviosismo juntando sus libros desparrados en el piso. Scorpius se pone en cuclillas para ayudarle. Rose fue capaz de oler su fragancia masculina desde ahí, una mezcla de madera con menta. _¡Controla tus alborotadas hormonas, Rose!_

-Puedes decirme Scorpius- el rubio rozó su mano mientras le entrega su libro de _Historia de la Magia_. Rose levantó la mirada, unos ojos grisáceos le devolvían la mirada. Su corazón se aceleró al momento. Nunca había visto de cerca sus ojos, expresaban sensualidad. -¿Te podría llamar Rose?- inquirió Scorpius con una sonrisa de medio lado, derritiendo las barreras de Rose. El rubio le estaba haciendo sentir mariposas en el estómago. _¡Ella jamás sentía mariposas en el estómago! ¿Qué diablos pasaba? _

-¿Qué es lo que propones Malfoy?- Scorpius hizo una mueca. Rose se soltó confundida de su mano nívea. - ¿Qué seamos amigos de la noche a la mañana?- cuestionó escéptica. Acomodó sus libros y se puso de pie.

-No- negó. Rose le miraba altiva mientras se ponía de pie. - No sabes cuánto esperé este momento, Rose...- pronunció Scorpius en un susurro. -Obedecí a mi padre y no te hablé dese un principio, como yo deseaba- le confesó afligido. Rose se preguntaba si todo eso sería cierto. _¿Y por qué_ _mentiría?_ -Pero no puedo soportarlo más, Rose...- su voz sonaba tormentosa. Le acomodó un rizo pelirrojo detrás de la oreja, haciendo sentir a Rose un escalofrío. -¿Te gustan las aventuras, Rose?- bromeó Scorpius, invitándola de manera indirecta. Rose se quedó sin habla unos segundos.

-Si me gustan- le dijo Rose con una sonrisa coqueta. _¿Y qué si rompo todas las reglas? ¿Qué si hago lo que quiero? _Scorpius sonrió sumamente feliz y le quitó el peso de los libros.

-Gracias- Rose le sonrió sonrojada. Era todo un caballero. -¿Y qué leías cuando chocamos?- quiso despitar a Scorpius, que le miraba fascinado.

-No leía nada- Rose se giró estupefacta. -Te veía a ti- le contó divertido. -Lo hermosa que te ves concentrada- Rose se sonrojó notablemente. _¿Cuándo alguien me ha hecho sonrojar tantas veces? Corrección: ¿cuándo alguien me he hecho sonrojar?_

-Muy interesante- se encaminaron a la biblioteca. Scorpius tenía los ojos puestos en ella, ocasionando que Rose se tropezara. Scorpius maneobró con la pila de libros para sostenerle por la cintura, evitando que cayera directo al piso. Sus miradas se clavaron, sus respiraciones se mezclaron. _¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Cómo salgo de esta?_ Rose carraspeó, avergonzada. Scorpius sonrió y le levantó. -Gracias por salvarme- ironizó la pelirroja sulfurada.

-¿Ese es tu usual humor, Rose?- Scorpius disfrutaba la convivencia con ella.

-No- respondió Rose. -Si- se contradijo. -Si y no- llegó a una conclusión. Scorpius levanto una ceja. -¿Importa?- estaba echa un lío. Scorpius estaba maravillado.

-En realidad, no- aclaró el rubio. Fue una tarde que ninguno de los olvidaría. Scorpius se mostró galante con ella y Rose bajó la guardia poco a poco.

Desde ese día, acordaron encontrarse en la biblioteca.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Rose lo empujó ligeramente del pecho, ya estaba anocheciendo y algún maestro podía encontrarles. Scorpius gruñó en modo de protesta y la apretó mas contra sí. Rose sonrió y Scorpius le dio pequeños besos en el rostro.

-Scorpius...- susurró su nombre y sintió a Scorpius temblar.

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre- pronunció Scorpius en su oído.

-Scorpius...- le dijo de forma seductora. Scorpius la besó apasionadamente, queriendo comerse la boca de Rose. Así duraron un rato, besándose, acariciándose, disfrutando del momento.

- Es hora de irnos- dijo Rose contra los labios del rubio.

-No- susurró Scorpius en un puchero. Rose no resitía esa carita de niño bueno.

-Ya es tarde- alegó Rose con ternura acariciando la mejilla del rubio. Scorpius la examinó: estaba colorada, algo despeinada y sus ojos azules tenían ese brillo especial cuando estaba con él, que le gustaba de sobremanera. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, Rose le pasó las manospor su cuello. En aquella posición, Scorpius recordó su primer beso.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Después de una tarde haciendo los deberes con Rose en la biblioteca, Scorpius la observaba metida en su libro, mordiéndose el labio. Albus Potter era el único miembro de la familia Potter-Weasley que conocía de su amistad... que era más amistad de parte de Rose porque Scorpius estaba enamorado de Rose desde tercer curso, cuando la vió salir con aquel chico Finnigins de quinto curso. Lucía tan guapa cuando entró a las Tres Escobas con ese tarado. ¡Era dos años mayor que Rose! Quien sabe que pretendería con ella, así que decidió tenerles el ojos encima, vigilar cada movimiento del imbécil de Finnigins. Conforme pasaron las semanas, Scorpius se cachó pensando en Rose como una chica hermosa que tenia a muchos chicos a sus pies, con él incluido. _Se había enamorado de ella._ Claro, como todo Malfoy, rechazaba la idea del amor, el lo consideraba como un capricho con la Weasley. No fue hasta que su amigo, Mathew Nott, le dijo que tanta obsesión por la pelirroja podría considerarse algo más que comprendió todo. Estaba celoso de Rose Weasley. Le gustaba y... él nunca podría estar con ella por ser quien era. Sus familias se juraban odio eterno.

-Rose- Scorpius volvió en sí. _¿Quién diría que ahora estaría junto a la chica que había habitado sus sueños por años? _Rose le atisbó con sus ojos azules. Scorpius se quedó absorto, esos ojos eran su perdición. Rose se ruborizó con su penetrante mirada.

-¿Estás bien, Scorpius?- la pelirroja tomó la mano izquierda del rubio con cuidado. Scorpius bajo la mirada hacia el gesto. Sentía una tremenda calidez.

-Nada- contestó con una sonrisita. -Es sólo que ya estoy cansado, deberíamos irnos- Rose asintió, tomaron sus mochilas y regresaron los libros prestados. Normalmente, Rose tomaba su camino a su sala común y Scorpius a la suya. Pero Scorpius quebró la pauta, no se dirigió a las mazmorras.

-¿Scorpius, a dónde vas?- _Tal vez era una de esos días en los que estas tan distraído, que no sabes ni a dónde vas,_ pensó Rose. Pero no era así, Scorpius estaba en sus cinco sentidos y tenía algo en mente.

-¿Puedo acompañarte hoy?- preguntó Scorpius inocentemente. A Rose le resultó muy convincente su carita de niño que no rompe un plato.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Rose asombrada de ese cambio de rutina. Scorpius habló del clima, para sorpresa de Rose. Por lo general, charlaban de libros de interés común. Eso era nuevo. Rose se preguntaba cuando había perdido la cabeza, cuando Scorpius le tomó con delicadeza el rostro entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente, midiendo la reacción de Rose. Ella no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y abrazarle por el cuello.

Scorpius la empujo contra la pared, en la oscuridad de la noche la besó con deseo. Deseo de besar lo prohibido, de saber que haces algo mal y aún así hacerlo por la sensación que se tiene cuando haces algo que no debes. Porque su padre, Draco Malfoy, se lo prohibió cuando la vieron a ella y a su familia, le advirtió de lo que podrían llegar a hacer y le dijo que no les hablará si no quería dejar de ser un Malfoy.

Sin embargo, se encontraba besando a la hija de los Weasleys en un pasillo desierto a medianoche.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Scorpius volvió a la realidad cuando sintió unos dulces labios besándole la mejilla. Pestañeó y enfocó a la pelirroja junto a él.

-¿En qué piensas Scorpius?- le preguntó Rose preocupada. -Te fuiste- le acusó.

-En ti- Scorpius acaricio la mejilla de Rose, haciéndole cerrar los ojos ante el cálido gesto. –En lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado- le susurró con voz grave. Abrió los ojos y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, Scorpius le paso los brazos por la cintura. Rose no podia sentirse más querida, Scorpius era el hombre para ella, estaba hecho a su medida. Era apuesto, inteligente, alguien con quien podía mantener una conversación interesante; tenía carácter fuerte, no se intimidaba con nada; si bien no era muy paciente ni muy romántico, tenia las justas palabras para hacerla sonrojar.

-No quiero perderte nunca, Scorpius- sin razón alguna, a Rose se le escapó una lágrima. Scorpius le tomó de la barbilla.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado, Rose- le prometió limpiando con el dorso de su mano su lágrima. Rose comenzó a llorar.

-¿Lo prometes?- Rose tenía los ojos empañados. Scorpius sintió algo dentro de sí romperse. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer sentir mal a Rose. _A su Rose._

-Claro que si, Rose- le besó la frente antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas... Porque él también sentía como si algo los separaba lentamente. Con Rose recargada en su pecho, Scorpius se dijo que nada lo separaría de ella.

* * *

La siguiente semana cuando todos salieron a Hogsmeade, Scorpius citó a Rose en la Casa de los Sustos. La pelirroja sospechó que algo iba mal, su novio siempre le esperaba en la tienda de correos, en la última calle del pueblo. Se despidió de sus amigas diciendo que buscaría un libro y que se tardaría mucho, que no quería hacerlas esperar. En camino a la Casa de los Sustos, pensaba en lo rápido que se había desarrollado su relción con Scorpius... La chispa surgió de inmediato, eran tal para cual. Sonrió enamorada mientras se ajustaba la bufanda al cuello, hacía un frío de los mil demonios. La pasada Navidad fue la peor de todas. Su madre era una mujer muy atenta, ningún detalle le pasaba por alto... notó las sonrisitas de Rose, los momentos en que se perdía en su mente, sus ocasionales suspiros, la lechuza marrón golpeando su ventana a altas horas de la noche. Sí, se enteró de que existía _alguien._ No pudo negarlo. Le contó parte de la verdad, omitiendo el nombre de Scorpius. Así que, su madre estaba ansiosa por conocer al maravilloso chico que había escogido _Rosie _como novio.

Por el rabillo del ojo, a pocos metros de la Casa de los Sustos, Rose divisó a una pareja de novios acaramelados bajo un árbol lleno de nieve. Al principio, sólo pensó lo divertidos que debían estar aquellos dos. No fué hasta que distinguió la inconfundible cabellera rubia platinada que se paró en seco. Abrió y cerró los ojos esperanzada de que fuera una pesadilla. _Scorpius no le había sido infiel_... _jamás había mirado a otra mientras estuvo conmigo_. Empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿Así que para eso me citaste?- le gritó Rose a todo pulmón acercándose. Había recuperado las fuerzas, estaba hecha una fiera. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, comprobó sus sospechas: eran Scorpius y Caroline Brown, una chica de su año de Slytherin. En ese momento, supo lo que es quedarse sin tu motivo para vivir, sentir como todo se desmorona a tu alrededor y sentir ese dolor enterrándose en tu pecho. Scorpius alejó a Caroline rudamente y le miró. Esos ojos grises que la tenían loca, le miraron. _¡Oh, si! Podía morir ahi mismo y no sentir el dolor que en ese momento le desgarraba el pecho._ Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, más se dijo que ahora no. No frente a Scorpius. -¿Qué era lo que querías? ¡Que te viera besando a la zorra de Brown!- le bramó Rose, conteniendo las espesas lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Scorpius se mantenía en silencio, su mirada eran dos bloques de hielo, inexpresivos.

-¡No me llames zorra, Weasley!- se escandalizó Caroline, arrimándose a Scorpius ante la mirada colérica de Rose. Scorpius no la quitó. –Además, _Scorpy_ no se quejaba hace poco de mis caricias -añadió con la clara intención de lastimarla. Le pasó los dedos enguantados por la barbilla, Scorpius giró el rostro, rechazando a Brown. Tenía la vista clavada en Rose. 

-¡Por supuesto que no, Brown!-Rose comenzaba a creer que todo fue una broma de Scorpius, que sólo jugó con ella. _No, eso no puede ser posible... Él me besaba de verdad. Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras. -_Eres una zorra mentirosa que se acuesta con cualquier hombre que se le aparezca enfrente- la insultó. Caroline abrió la boca indignada. Rose le ignoró y observó a Scorpius con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. –Di algo Scorpius- pidió con la voz débil, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. -¿Qué está pasando?- se traicionó a si misma y se mostró débil.

-Lo que viste, Weasley- se burló Caroline de la pelirroja. Rose sacó su varita, nada le detendría de hechizarla.

-Lárgate Brown- ordenó Scorpius. Caroline puso cara defendida, pero se marchó sin replicar. No era muy buena en duelo. -Weasley- le llamó por su apellido con frialdad. -Baja la varita-Rose seguía con varita en mano. La bajó lentamente, sopesando la idea de convertirlo en polvo. -Escucha- pidió el rubio, aproximándose a ella. Rose retrocedió al mismo tiempo. -Tu y yo salimos por unos meses y fue... agradable- definió Scorpius con sequedad. Rose se tapó el rostro con sus mano. _Era una tonta por haberse enamorado de un maldito Slytherin_. -Pero eso que sentía por ti se terminó- su voz sonaba lejana. -Ya no siento lo mismo- agregó Scorpius. Rose no soportó más.

-Escúchame tu a mí, Malfoy- pronunció su nombre con desprecio. Scorpius se mostraba indeferente. - Cuando te ví por primera vez en el andén con tu aire de soberbia, me dije a mi misma que nada bueno podría esperar de ti. Y tenía razón , no eres más que un maldito cínico- Rose sentía como si un gran hueco comenzara a abrirse en su pecho. -Sin embargo, me arriesgué por ti...- el frío aire le calaba en los huesos. - Oculté nuestra relación con todos, mi familia, mis amigos -su rostro estaba húmedo, su mirada era dolorosa. Pero eso no le importaba a la piedra sin sentimientos de Malfoy.

-Yo sé por lo que pasaste...- decía Scorpius acercándose otro tanto. Rose le miró asustada y retrocedió.

-¡No te me acerques!- chilló Rose. Scorpius bajó la mirada.

-Rose, yo no...- la pelirroja le interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que fue lo peor, Malfoy?- preguntó Rose manteniendo su nivel lagrimal en control. Scorpius no pudo ocultarle esta vez sus sentimientos, sus ojos reflejaron pesar unos segundos. -Que yo llegué a creer que me amabas- le contó con una sonrisa lastimera. -¡Que tonta fui!- Rose tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

-Rose, yo no quería que sucedieran así las cosas- Scorpius recibió una gran bofetada de parte de la pelirroja, se quedó con la marca de su pequeña mano en el rostro. El dolor de su mejilla izquierda no se comparaba con el dolor agudo en su pecho cuando vió los ojos azules de Rose taladrándole.

–Olvida lo que alguna vez tuvimos, Malfoy- exigió Rose, apuntándole con el dedo índice. Scorpius tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella. -¡No quiero que te me acerques, Malfoy!- sacó su varita, no temía usarla. - ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!- ordenó Rose echa un lío. -¡Eres la peor clase de ser humano que he conocido y no quiero saber más de ti! ¡No te me acerques!- le apuntaba con su varita, temerosa de que Scorpius se acercara. Le lanzó una última mirada de aflicción empañada antes de echarse a correr sin mirar atrás. Scorpius no la detuvo.

-Rose, yo lo hice por ti…- susurró Scorpius, miraba la roja melena andar. - Todo lo hice por ti…- En ese momento, Scorpius supo que había perdido al amor de su vida, a la única que lo embobaría con su caminar, que lo haría adicto a sus besos, que lo querría a pesar de todo… Esa cruel verdad le hizo sentir un gran agujero en su corazón que poco a poco se fue rompiendo. Sus piernas se doblaron y cayó de rodillas sobre la fría nieve, pero no le importó, su dolor interno era aún mayor. Ver a Rose en ese estado tan deporable le había afectado más de lo que aparentó. Ella nunca le perdonaría.

El amor de su vida lo odiaba definitivamente y eso lo hacía sentir miserable… por que él no la había engañado con Caroline Brown, él convenció a la Slytherin de salir con él esa tarde. Claro que tuvo una razón. Su padre hacía una semana le envió una lechuza con una carta diciéndole que ya conocía lo suyo con Rose Weasley y que si la quería de verdad, sería mejor que la dejara. Sino obedecía un ex-mortífago se encargaría de ella.

Por eso le mostró lo que quería que viera para que le odiara, por eso la alejó, para protegerla de una muerte que posiblemente tendría a su lado. El se prometió protegerla ante todo. No sería capaz de dejarla morir... prefería verla feliz con alguien que pudiera ofrecerle todo lo que él no podía darle, aunque muriera de celos por dentro.

Porque Rose era _su _vida, y si ella moría, el moría con ella.

* * *

**¿Qué tal, lloraron? u.u **

**No mientan :P **

**En fin, esta historia fue mi primer fic ^^ le guardo mucho cariño.**

**Modifiqué un poquitin porque** **tenia unos cuantos ****errores, pero sigue siendo lo mismo :)**

**No duden en dejar reviews!**

**Saludos a todas!**

Rose Malfoy- Black.


End file.
